cyborg and raven
by knonoko
Summary: Cyborg like raven and she like him.Beatsboy gets jelouse. rated for future chapters
1. Default Chapter

( At Breakfast )

Cy: "There is no way I am letting you cook breakfast!"

Bb: "Well I'm not eating any meat! I am a vegetarian, remember?!"

Cy: "Theres no meat in eggs!''

Bb: "Ya there is! Eggs come from chickens!"

Ra: "Enough! I will make breakfast! Now Quit arguing!"

Raven's eyes went red and some of the cooking utensils went flying around the room.

Sf: "My friend please calm down!" She squeeked.

Raven shook her head and levitated to the stove. The rest of the titans just stood there

and watched. Cyborg was a little worried and decited to apologize to Raven after breakfast.

(After Breakfast)

Robin had Beast boy apologize to Raven when he saw cyborg heading toward her room.

Beast boy mumbled a few words about robin under his breath.

Bb: "Man that big butted boy wonder thinks he's so great! Like he has'nt made

Raven mad before!"

Raven was in her room meditating when she herd cyborg knocking on her door.

She walked over and opened the door a crack so only half her face could be seen.

Ra: "what is it?!" she said darkly.

Cy: "I...err...wanted to apologize for making you mad this morning."

Ra: "It was more Beast boy than you who angered me."

They both gave a little smile and Raven closed her door.

Cyborg walked away with an even larger smile.

About two minutes later Beast boy was at Ravens door. She had read he's mine and

knew Robin made him come.

Bb: "Hey Raven open up!" he yelled as he pounded on her door.

Ra: "What do _you_ want?" she asked even darker than normal.

Bb: "Well I wanted...See the thing is I...I mean..."

Raven rolled her eyes

Bb: "I'm sorry I well upset you today." He finaly let out.

Ra: "What ever." She said as she closed her door.

Beast boy walked away looking defeated.

Sf: "What is the matter my green friend?" She questioned Beast boy while Robin walked

up to them wondering the samething.

Bb: "Every time I try to talk to her she gets all...I mean she just wont give me a chance!

You know she doesn't even laugh at my jokes!"

Ro: "Thats odd cause when Cyborg came back he had this weird smile on his face.Plus

only Starfire thinks your funny so i wouldn't be to upset about Raven not laughing."

Beast boy looked shocked and angry at the same time.

Bb: "You mean she likes the metal man over there!" With larg eyes he angrily pointing

at Cyborg. Cyborg didn't hear them talking for he was about to beat his high

score on his faveorite game. He was amazed he was even winning for he had Raven on his mind.

(Later That Day )

Cyborg was working on his car while remembering the time he and Raven fixed it up

together. Raven had some oil on her face and she gave him a big smile. He thanked

her for helping fix the T-car up and they went for a test drive to the Titans favorite pizza

place. They got 2 large pizzas and one medium one to. They took it back to Titans

Tower. He remembered how he and Raven shared a large Pepperoni pizza and

how happy he was just being able to sit across to her. Robin and starfire sat at the couch

eating there pizza while beastboy sat beside Cyborg eating his medium vegetarian

pizza.

Raven came out of her room to get some tea. She noticed Cyborg wasnt playing Video

games like he normaly did at six. She figured he was working on his car.

Beast boy noticed Raven looking around and got jealous knowing she was looking for

Cyborg. Starfire looked to see what Beast boy was staring at.

Sf: " Friend Raven you wish to join us in watching television?" Satrfire asked while Raven

pored her tea into her mug.

Ra: "No starfire, I don't." She said levetating out of the room and into the hallway.

She made her way up to the roof were she stared out at the orange sky and then at the city.

She was hopeing to meditate but her mind was on Cyborg. So she went back to her

room and went in her mirror which was a portal into her mind. She knew something was

wrong with her. So she went to find her emotions and find out why she hadn't been able to

controll her powers so easily.

Cyborg came back up and asked the team if the were up for some pizza. The three said

yes and headed toward the elevator.

Sf: " Were is our friend Raven?" She said looking around the room.

Cyborg volunteered to go get her while the rest of the Titans headed toward the garage.


	2. In the Mind

( Half an Hour Before Cyborg Came Up )

Raven sommoned her emotions so she could find out what was going on with her.

Just as she finished sommoning her emmotions the pink emmotion snuck up

behined her.

P.Ra: "Hi Raven!" she said cheerfully like starfire. Finaly the rest of the Ravens

came ecept one.

Ra: "Were's lazy?" Raven said in an evil tone.

Y.Ra: "She's probable still asleep." The smart Raven said while rolling her eyes.

Ra: "I have called you to find out why I haven't been able to controll my emotions.

I will speek to each of you seperate."

Raven spoke to most of her side. It was happy Ravens turn to answer the same

questions Raven had asked the rest of her sides.

Ra: "Have you been doing or feeling anything diffrent latly?" she toned. "Are you

even listening?" She said impatiently.

P.Ra: " My bad I was to busy thinking about ..." She was cut off.

Ra: "What flower?" She said in a bored way.

P.Ra: "No silly, Cyborg." She said with a giggle.

Raven wide eyed left and went out of her mirror and into her dark depressing room.

She sat on her bed thinking.

There was a knock on her door and she opened it a crack so less than half

her face showed.

Ra: "What?" She said destracted and thinking about what her happy side had said.

Cy: "You up for some pizza? The others are waiting in the car." He said happily.

Raven shruged and left her room. She walked right passed Cyborg and went

through the floor and in to the garage. Cyborg shook his head and headed

for the elevator.

In the car Beast boy was trying to make everyone laugh but mainly Raven.

Raven rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Starfire was still giggling

from Beast boys last joke. Beast boy told some of the jokes he told had already

told weeks ago. Then when he told the same joke he told the about twenty

time already cyborg stoped the car and he, Robin, and Raven gave him annoyed

evil looks. Then Beast boy had an unwanted look on his face. He turned into a

cat and jumped in starfire's lap. Starfire petted him wile having a huge smile on her

face. Beast boy found this a little conforting.

Cy: "Yo, I know you ain't gettin' fur on my seat now!" He said wided eyed.

Beast boy turned back into his self and scowed a little at his metal friend.

Cyborg parked the car and the team headed into the pizza shaped building.

Raven hesitated a little while getting out of the car. She was confused. She

knew she like Cyborg. Cyborg and starfire were her best friends. She could

always go to both of the when she was troubled by something. But the way

she felt being around Cyborg was a feeling she liked.

The titans sat at there usual table on the roof of the pizza place. As the titans

waited for there order to come the boys were talking about the new raceing

game the were going to get the next day. Starfire sat between Raven and

Robin. she scooted closer to Raven and asked her what was on her mine.

Raven just shook her head and said " Nothing." This did not fool Starfire

who knew her friend well enough to know something was wrong.

About ten minutes later a young man came with there pizzas.

Beast boy and Cyborg dived into there pizzas. everyone had there own

medium pizza. Raven slowly picked a piece up and took small bites out of it.

By the time Raven had finished a slice of pizza Cyborg and Beastboy had

been done with there hole thing. The other three got there pizza put in seprate

boxes to take home. Cyborg gave the young man the money for the pizza, and

the titans were out the door and into Cyborg's car.

( Back at Titans Tower )

Raven laied her box of pizza on a shealf in the refrigerator and headed for her

room to take a shower befor going to bed. Beast boy offered to walk her to

her room but Raven went through the walls and to her room. The other Titans

headed to bed as well.

Cyborg was in his room on the computer typing in his journal that his doctor told

him to do in case Cyborg lost part of his memary. Since he was half robot it was

easy to lose his memary if some one hacked into his system like Gizmo had

done befor.

Cyborg typed in his journal about how he added a new MP3 player in his car.

He also wrote about how he thinks he may like Raven more than a friend. He

couldn't quit thinking about her. She was not just his team mate she was his best

friend. He remembered three months after Raven was willing to confront her fears

they had rented, "Wiked Scary Two." Raven sat next to Cyborg and when the

most creepy part happened Raven put her hood on and closed her eyes. Cyborg

didn't remember what happened in the movie for he was staring at how cute Raven

looked scared. When the scary part on the movie had passed Raven opened her eyes

and looked ant the others to make sure they didn't see her. She saw Cyborg looking

at her occasionally from the side of her dark eyes. He remembered her turning

her head a little so he wouldn't see her blush. He did see and he blushed a slight

bit. When the movie was over Raven took off her hood and sat there listening to

her friends talk about there faveorite part.

Cyborg was done typing and shut down so he could get some sleep.


End file.
